Entity
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'Sesungguhnya, kau tak harus menjadi apa yang telah terbentuk di pikiran orang lain. Kau adalah apa yang kau pikirkan. Bukan begitu? Kau adalah entitas yang tersusun oleh cinta dan kasih sayang mendiang kakakmu.'


Ia memandangi titik horizon dari kejauhan. Terangnya mampu mencapai batas yang sulit untuk dihitung dengan rumus matematis. Langit di sini selalu tampak biru dengan awan yang tertiup oleh angin musim semi. Para bunga menari-nari dan berbisik-bisik. Salah satunya, _the lady orchid, _mengembangkan kelopak magenta miliknya dan menyapa sesosok manusia yang tengah berupaya memasukkan anak-anak kancing ke dalam lubangnya. Tepat di sana, jendela setinggi lima kaki membatasinya dengan dunia asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ada perasaan aneh meletup-letup dari dasar perutnya, seperti seribu kupu-kupu hendak menerobos. Tetapi, perasaan ini terlalu nyaman baginya hingga berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini pun tak menjadi masalah.

Seorang pelayan wanita mengetuk pintu biliknya, membuatnya menoleh, lalu mencari sumber suara. Buru-buru, pemuda itu memasukkan sisa anak kancing lainnya oleh titik fokusnya yang mengalami distorsi sesaat. Senyum sang pelayan wanita dibalas dengan keramahan yang selaras. Diterimanya beberapa kain berjumbai yang telah disediakan oleh sang pelayan, meski dalam hati ia masih membanding-bandingkan cara berpakaian antara kaum berkulit gelap dengan bangsa Narnia di Kerajaan Archenland. Begitu kontras, pikirnya menyimpulkan.

Sebentar, ia melirik ke arah pakaiannya sendiri.

"_My Lord_?"

Wajah sang pelayan penuh tanya, tentu saja. Baginya, lembar demi lembar kain sutra yang telah disodorkannya adalah kerajinan tangan buatan penjahit Anvard terbaik dengan kualitas setinggi langit, tetapi raut di wajah pemuda itu memerlihatkan hal yang sebaliknya. Dengan malu-malu, ia berbicara, "bisakah pakaian ini dibuat lebih sederhana? Aku merasa sangat aneh—_err—_lebih tepatnya kurang nyaman. Ha-haha." pinta sang calon Raja dengan polos meski harus diakui ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya agar meyakinkan sang pelayan wanita betapa _unroyal _sikap yang ditunjukkannya. Namun, wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk, memahami baik sifat tuan mudanya yang begitu rendah hati—yang diketahuinya secara deduksi—dan menginginkan kesetaraan bagi sesama kaumnya.

"_Sure. _Saya bisa mengambil beberapa model lain jika _My Lord _tidak menyuka—"

"Bu-bukan! Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja—" sementara pikirannya mencari lanjutan analogi, kedua mata biru miliknya menjelajahi langit-langit kamar. Lagi-lagi, sang Pangeran muda terlalu disibukkan dengan pemilihan kata yang menurutnya sesuai dan tepat. Ia tak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada sang pelayan, terlebih setelah identitas diri yang sesungguhnya telah tersiar hingga seluruh penjuru negeri. Mungkin tidak akan memberi pengaruh yang signifikan sebab peraturan istan yang mendarah daging adalah kepatutan bagi seluruh warga di negeri itu. Tetapi, sang penunggang kuda berbicara ini selalu memikirkan banyak hal—_terlalu banyak—_hingga ketakutan demi ketakutan itu akan muncul dalam bentuk mimpi yang sangat panjang.

Tetapi, tidak semua hal buruk yang terekam dalam fantasinya adalah kenyataan, melainkan hanya mekanisme pertahanan atas ketakutan semunya. Ya.

"_I see, yes. _Kalau begitu, saya akan mengubah tradisi ini menjadi lebih _My Lord-ish_."

Detik berikutnya, senyum mengembang di bibir sang Pangeran, "_thank you, Suzanne._"

"_You are very welcome, My Lord._"

Hari itu mentari memerlihatkan sinarnya tanpa kecemasan. Memberi warna pastel hangat di setiap celah-celah langit, lalu pola yang indah menyusuri daratan beserta perairannya yang membeku oleh es. Di hari itu pula, seorang Raja telah tiba sembari menggenggam mahkotanya. Anvard, Archenland, seolah mendapatkan waktu-waktu spesial dari sang empunya surai emas—_the mighty Lion_—hingga seberapa jauh pun seseorang melirik ke dalamnya, jarum jamnya takkan pernah berhenti. Semuanya adalah berkah, terutama bagi mereka yang selama ini tengah mencari identitas dirinya yang telah lama hilang. Dua mahkota bersanding di bawah teriknya mentari. Lalu, ada banyak kisah yang akan diuraikan bersama hari-hari baru.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Chronicles of Narnia (Horse & His Boy) is only owned by** C.S Lewis. **

**Summary : **_'Sesungguhnya, kau tak harus menjadi apa yang telah terbentuk di pikiran orang lain. Kau adalah apa yang kau pikirkan. Bukan begitu? Kau adalah entitas yang tersusun oleh cinta dan kasih sayang mendiang kakakmu_.'

* * *

**Entity  
**

_by _Leon

* * *

Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan tentu bila ia hanya mengenakan _boot _kulit rusa seperti yang selama ini menemani kedua tungkai kurusnya. Tetapi, ia cukup bersyukur setidaknya kain sutra yang melekat di kulit tubuhnya tidak mencolok layaknya pakaian wanita. Ia merasa dunianya menjadi aneh, dengan pelayan-pelayan yang hampir memenuhi seluruh koridor di jam-jam sibuk seperti saat ini. Tidak beberapa lama yang lalu, ia hanya mengenakan selembar kain bekas karung beras yang dijahit asal-asalan bersama sepatu kulit binatang yang juga tak kalah uniknya, tetapi lihat transformasinya saat ini juga. Ia bingung.

Kebingungannya tidak berhenti pada pengamatan visual saja. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki tepat di atas marmer-marmer indah berproyeksi langit dengan karpet-karpet magenta di bawah sana, secepat itu pula ia merasa paru-parunya kehabisan oksigen. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi pemuda ini 'tuk beradaptasi sepenuhnya pada lingkungan yang boleh dibilang sangat asing. Seseorang tengah memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang dan hal ini menjadi pemandangan _tak biasa—_terutama untuk para pelayan gadis yang cekikian di sudut sana. _Thanks Lord, _paling tidak _sosok ini _tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi.

"Dor! Hai, Cor. _Good morning_," sapa sosok yang masih mengunci tubuh pemuda kikuk ini dengan kedua lengannya yang panjang dan kuat. Belum lagi ia yang sengaja mengistirahatkan dagu miliknya di pundak sang abang. Senyum cengiran terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya, "kudengar hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat spesial untukmu."

Yang disebut Cor hanya mengangkat alis dan menanggapi dengan desahan nafas saja. Berusaha lebih ia meredakan degup jantungnya yang tak stabil oleh kekagetan sementara. Cepat-cepat ia menampik dua lengan milik sang adik, "hanya berkeliling sekitar istana Anvard saja, Corin. Hanya berkeliling."

"_Well, _tapi bagiku itu adalah hari yang _sangaaaaat _penting. Semestinya kau menunjukkan wajah terkesima. Hihi." jawab Corin seadanya, memerlihatkan tawa bebas. Sesekali, Cor akan melirik ke arah Corin, entah hanya sekadar mengintip ataupun memerhatikan raut wajahnya saja. Selama apapun pemuda bersurai mentari itu memandangi objek yang seolah berasal dari refleksi saat ia bercermin, naas tak ada yang membuatnya ragu akan identitas Corin. Kedua mata, hidung, dan alisnya sulit untuk dibedakan dengan miliknya. Meski, tak diragukan lagi, apa yang tumbuh di dalam jiwa mereka adalah dua hal yang saling berbanding terbalik. Dalam kata lain, unik. Dengan hanya membayangkan, Cor yakin ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Sebab, meski Corin tetap berceloteh dengan asyiknya, pandangan abangnya tepat terfokus pada wajah Corin. Sesegera mungkin, sang pemegang mahkota turut menoleh jauh-jauh setelah menerima tawa dari adiknya seorang.

"_Oh, _tutup mulut, Corin. Aku hanya terlalu—"

"Terpana? Haha. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya mengalami gangguan narsisme atau semacamnya," ejek Corin yang diakhiri dengan kikikan. Sang abang semakin menundukkan wajah seraya menyembunyikan noda merah di sana. Bersungut-sungut ia melangkah, sengaja meninggalkan langkah Corin yang sibuk dengan candaannya, "oh! _By Lion's mane. Sorry, _Cor. Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda saja."

"_Yeah, _simpan hingga Aravis tiba dan ikut-ikutan menertawai leluconmu itu."

"Hm? Lelucon apa, Shasta?"

_Speak of the devil!—_suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan.

Putri Tarkheena—Aravis. Satu-satunya anak perempuan Raja Kidrash Tarkaan. Selera berpakaiannya selayaknya masyarakat biasa. Malah, boleh dibilang gadis lima belas tahun ini cukup bangga dengan model berpakaian bangsanya. Hanya saja, jika kaum Narnia mengenakan gaun, Aravis Tarkheena memilih seragam berburu—yang tampaknya gadis ini memang baru-baru saja pulang dari kegiatan paginya. Corin mengelus-elus dagunya seraya memajukan tubuhnya, mengendus-endus aroma aneh yang menganggu bulbus olfaktori miliknya.

_Sniff, sniff._

"_Cherry, right_?"

"Oh, tentu. Kami baru saja mengumpulkan beberapa buah ceri yang masak di kebun belakang." jawab Aravis dengan senyum tipis. Beberapa helai anak-anak rambut hitam legam miliknya terjatuh dan buru-buru disampirkannya di belakang kuping. Ia melanjutkan perbincangannya bersama Corin—mengabaikan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pusat dunianya saat ini.

Ada hal-hal yang kemudian terpikirkan oleh Cor, semisal bagaimana jemari-jemari lentik Aravis bermain dengan tanah dan tangkai tanaman, atau juga ketika dengan sigap ia melepas anak panah hingga menembus tepat sasaran. Semuanya seolah menjadi pertanyaan tak terjawab. Perhatiannya terkadang mudah berpindah, bukan disebabkan daya konsentrasinya yang minim, melainkan pada pemikiran-pemikiran skeptis semacam itu. Mata birunya sangat peka terhadap bagian-bagian kecil yang terlupakan. Detik berikutnya, denting bel berbunyi dalam kepalanya. Lalu, tanpa disadari jalur motorik tubuhnya bergerak refleks.

"Tanganmu."

"Uh?"

"Tanganmu berdarah, Aravis."

Akhirnya, ia berbicara.

Shasta atau siapapun namanya hanya mengenggam sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu jalur pikirannya. Ia melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak miliknya dengan putri Tarkheena dan memerlihatkan hal yang kian bergema di dasar liang pendengarannya seolah meminta perhatian lebih. Benar pikirnya. Jemari luwes itu tampak menyisakan bekas kasar berbentuk vertikal, seperti baru saja terkena goretan tangkai tanaman yang tajam, hingga memberi manifestasi luka berwarna kemerahan yang mulai mengering. Aravis menaikkan alisnya, tak sekalipun menarik kembali jemari-jemarinya yang kini berada dalam kekuasaan penuh sang Pangeran.

"Oh, ya kurasa. Aku tidak benar-benar memerhatikan sekitar pohon ceri yang ternyata ditumbuhi mawar. _Phyllis _memintaku untuk berdiam diri saja di sampingnya hingga semua buah ceri berhasil dikumpulkannya, tetapi kurasa aku terlalu bosan sampai-sampai tidak melihat kalau tangkai bunga yang kupegang ternyata berduri. Soalnya, _Maiden's Blush* _di Anvard jauh lebih cantik dibanding milik kebun tanaman Tashbaan."

_Tidak—memerhatikan?_

"Tapi ini hanya luka kecil kok. Akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Jadi, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," lanjut Aravis memperlebar senyum manisnya. Meski wajah dan kata-katanya cukup meyakinkan, Cor sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hal yang sama. Sesaat setelah Aravis melepas tangannya dari genggaman kuat pemuda bersurai mentari di hadapannya, ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua pangeran kembar itu, "_Okay then. _Sampai bertemu lagi, Shasta dan kau juga, Corin. _Have a blast day._"

Abstrak. Atau juga kacau. Selama yang diketahuinya, hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dikenalnya tidak memedulikan perihal nama atau detil-detil sepele lainnya. Shasta lalu Cor. Cor lalu Shasta. Baginya, sama saja. Ia tetaplah anak lelaki lemah yang selama hidupnya didedikasikan untuk menangkap jarring-jaring ikan di tepi dermaga, bukan untuk menggenggam pedang atau pecut kuda sekalipun. Ia masih seorang anak lelaki yang kerap kali menatap refleksi dirinya melalui cermin langit. Lalu, ia hanya anak kecil kurus dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam dunia fantasinya. Justru, yang lebih mengusik alam benaknya terletak pada ketidaksesuaian antara imaji beserta realita. Seolah saling tumpang tindih satu sama lain. Karenanya, lagi-lagi detak jantungnya memberi irama yang tak stabil. Butuh sepersekian menit hingga nafasnya kembali teratur ataupun meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di mana dentum-dentum aneh itu berasal. Sang Pangeran memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Terlalu banyak _hal._

Ia cukup bersyukur, setidaknya Aravis masih mengucapkan _Shasta _seperti biasa—seperti saat mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

Corin menepuk pelan pundak abangnya, menyerahkan senyumnya yang sehangat sinar mentari yang mulai menembus jendela. Bahkan, ia kembali mengganggu Cor dengan lengan yang tampak menggantung di sepanjang garis bidang datar bahunya. Jika perlu, ia mulai mengacak-acak surai kekuningan cerah itu hingga berantakan.

"Corin!" seru Cor gemas. Corin menanggapi dengan tawa lebarnya.

"Hahahaha."

"Berhenti atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu." kecam sang abang, tetapi Corin tampak tak peduli sama sekali. Ia hanya terbahak-bahak dan mencubit-cubit pipi abangnya yang pucat. "Corin!"

Hingga akhirnya Cor beringsut dan melawan, sang adik memilih untuk melompat. Cengiran masih tampak jelas di wajah jenakanya, "s_ee, Cor. _Kau selalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran bodohmu itu. Jika saja kau mau membuka mata birumu itu seluas-luasnya, aku yakin segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Jangan terbatas pada apa yang tepat terlihat di depanmu, kalau perlu kau bisa memperluas bidang pandang milikmu dan lihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik sana. Seperti misalnya, _umm, _ah—"

Corin menarik lengan abangnya. Menuntunnya 'tuk memandangi entah apa di kejauhan sana, tepat saat garis batas horizon meninggi beberapa senti dengan gambaran _halo _yang indah. Jendela-jendela istana Anvard yang tinggi seolah menjadi teropong cakrawala pemandangan Archenland mini. Masih menggenggam jemari-jemari Cor, pemuda yang dijuluki _The_ _Thunderfist _itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang sulit diterjemahkan Cor. Ia menyipitkan mata saat bias mentari menyorotkan sinarnya yang teramat terang.

"_Spring_. Kau tahu apa artinya? _Archenland is singing—quietly. _Tetapi, lihat di bawah sana—" meski jelas baik Corin maupun Cor tak benar-benar sanggup mengamati baik keramaian apa yang sedang terjadi di sepanjang jalanan sekitar istana itu, "—_it will not be the same Spring anymore_. Sebab, mereka tengah bersorak, lebih tepatnya dalam kondisi histeria. Ayah mengabarkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri akan kedatangan putranya yang telah lama hilang itu—kau, Shasta. _I mean Cor_, _indeed. _Kau memiliki orang-orang yang sangat hebat yang bersedia berjuang di sisimu. Bahwa—kau tak pernah sendiri, Cor. Aku akan tepat berada di sini, bersamamu, hingga kapanpun. Lalu, Aravis. Seharusnya kau bisa menilai sendiri bagaimana sifat Aravis yang sesungguhnya. Ia—_well—_ia akan tetap menjadi Aravis Tarkheena yang selama in kau kenal, 'kan?"

Kedua manik birunya menangkap gambar demi gambar yang bergerak harmonis. Langit dengan sedikit pola putih awan membumbung tinggi. Ia tentu cukup mempertanyakan banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Kembali ingatannya memutar skenario yang sama, seperti saat ia masih di Tashbaan, bersama Bree menuju Tanah Utara yang lembab dan basah, diperrtemukan dengan putri Kidrash Tarkaan yang tengah melarikan diri dari istananya, memandangi belah pinangnya dalam suatu kesempatan yang sangat aneh, lalu peperangan bersama Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Erat-erat ia mengepalkan tinju di samping tubuhnya, menundukkan kepala hingga terdiam.

Entitas apa yang dimilikinya hingga orang-orang itu bersedia menjadikannya sebuah asa yang kian tersembunyi di balik belenggu nasib? Pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi inti bisikan tidur malamnya. Dalam lelapnya, ia selalu memutar-mutar imaji yang sama. Ketakutan yang sama tiap harinya adalah bentuk penderitaan yang melebihi kecaman Arsheesh.

Tak peduli jika harus menangis seperti bocah, Shasta berharap jika kata-kata Corin benar adanya.

Tangan besar Corin seolah sanggup memberi perlindungan bagi hati kecil Cor yang rapuh. Ditepuknya pelan-pelan kepala bersurai kuning itu hingga titik-titik airmata mulai menghilang di pelupuk manik kebiruan sang abang. Mentari masih meninggi dan beberapa kelopak magenta _the lady orchid _melayang-layang di angkasa. Musim semi di Anvard selalu menjadi siklus alam terbaik di sepanjang daratan Narnia. Tentu.

"Hei, kau sangat suka memerhatikan hal-hal kecil ya? Seperti misalnya jemari Aravis yang terluka tadi. Aku tidak tahu gadis itu bisa melukai jemarinya sendiri. Haha," ujar Corin santai sembari meletakkan arah pandangnya tepat pada kelopak _lady orchid _yang melayang-layang di angkasa, "adalah hal yang wajar ketika kau merasakan ketakutan. Menemui hal-hal baru yang sungguh sangat melebihi ekspetasi dan bayanganmu sendiri. Jelas akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyeramkan. Kau tahu, waktu itu aku masih delapan tahu saat Ayah memberikan kuda Narnia sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Itu kuda pertamaku, kurasa. Ya. Aku sangat menyukai kuda Narnia itu, sampai-sampai aku bisa tertidur di kandangnya. Seperti kau menyayangi Bree, bukan? Haha. Dan, dari sekian ketakutan yang menghantui tidurku, perpisahan dengan hal yang begitu kau cintai adalah puncak dari segala ketakutan. Saat kehilangan yang kau sayangi—ya. Seperti misalnya, _umm, _ibunda."

"Banyak yang dahulu memenuhi isi kepalaku, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mampu menutupi rasa takut itu. Sebab, apa artinya jika melalui hari-hari itu dengan kesendirian. _A very big nonsense. _Bukan begitu, Cor?"

Berpikir, berpikir dan kembali berpikir. Satu-satunya cara untuk Cor memahami dunia yang kian mengelilinginya saat ini. Ia menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya seolah berhitung—entah menghitung apa. Kemudian, tepat berhenti di jari manisnya—angka empat. Ia tak paham apa maksudnya itu. Mungkin ia sedang mengumpulkan kebijaksanaan yang tersiar dari bibir adiknya seorang. Ia tersenyum, penuh makna. Ia jelas terlalu banyak memikirkan hal kompleks hingga melupakan bagian terkecil yang memiliki nilai besar. Ia memiliki orang-orang yang kini dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Rumah baru, tepatnya. Sepatutnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_This is your new home. The home you always want, right?"_

_Rumah? Yang kuimpikan—sejak dulu?_

_Tentu._

"_Thanks, brother_."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Corin, "Oh, tidak masalah. _Fiuhh, _aku merasa bangga sudah mampu menerapkan ilmu filsafat menyebalkan itu padamu. Hahaha. Ah—sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kita harus cepat-cepat ke _main hall_. Pesta akan segera dimulai."

"Pesta? Bukankah semestinya Ayah menunjukkan istana Anvard dan sejak kapan ada pes—"

"_By Lion's mane, Cor! _ Tentu saja pesta penyambutanmu! Sangat tidak wajar bukan jika Anvard hanya bersenang-senang seorang diri saat calon Raja mereka telah kembali. Seharusnya kegembiraan ini juga menjadi milik warga Archenland. Ayo kita pergi sebelum sumber kesenangan itu lenyap dalam sekejap mata."

Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang melekat kuat dalam cerembrum sang Pangeran menghilang seperti abu yang tertiup angin. Kehawatiran adalah hal tersulit yang harus disingkirkannya. Aslan pernah berkata padanya bahwa setiap manusia memiliki kisah hidupnya masing-masing, apakah berwujud baik ataupun buruk, keduanya sama-sama akan memberi warna tersendiri. Pola pikir mungkin saja dapat berubah, tetapi identitas dan entitas dari esensi pikiran itulah yang menjadi pembeda. Setiap individu selalu berubah setiap saat—suatu mekanisme penyesuaian diri. Namun, betapa pun mereka mencoba 'tuk berubah, hasilnya selalu akan sama. Mengapa? Itulah yang kini masih menjadi pertanyaan lain di benak Cor.

Ia mengamati lampu _chandelier _ruang utama pesta penyambutan di istana Anvard. Sorak sorai warga Archenland nyaris memenuhi gema suara. Mereka tentu meributkan satu hal saja. Corin berpisah darinya, mengikuti ke arah mana sang bungsu Pevensie menuju, lalu membiarkan Cor berada dalam kebingungan. Beberapa warga Archenland mendekatinya, bercakap-cakap perihal pengangkatannya sebagai putra mahkota, tetapi jawaban pemuda tanggung itu hanyalah senyum dan tawa. Ia selalu kesulitan menemukan posisi yang tepat di saat bersinggungan dengan orang-orang baru, terlebih jika mereka mulai mengelilinginya seolah ia adalah terdakwa.

Tetapi, ketika dibutuhkan, selalu ada penolong yang siap kapan saja.

Aravis Tarkheena.

"Hai." Dan, satu per satu warga Archenland yang mengelilingi Cor kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Ajaib.

"O-oh, hai. Aravis."

"_Mind if we talk?"_

"_Sure._"

Mereka memilih sudut yang hening meski keributan samar-samar terdengar. Adalah balkon yang tepat di depannya adalah taman bunga lili putih membentang hingga entah berujung di mana. Setuju dengan pilihan Cor, Aravis mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Sayup-sayup, suara biola klasik menemani liang pendengaran Cor yang kesepian. Manik kebiruan miliknya memerhatikan hamparan putih dalam kesejukan. Musim semi memberi waktu untuk para kaum bunga menunjukkan kelopak indahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Cor kemudian. Aravis menaikkan sedikit alisnya dan berdehem sebelum menjawab.

Diperlihatkannya jemari-jemari yang sebelumnya ditoreh oleh luka kecil. Kini, plester-plester berwarna putih menutupi si luka, "lihat. Dengan begini, lukanya akan cepat hilang. Sudah tidak khawatir lagi, 'kan?"

Cor mengangguk, "_that is good_." Lalu, tersenyum.

"Hanya ini yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

_Kenapa?_

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala, lalu tersenyum. Ia melangkah maju, bersanding tepat di sebelah pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan pelan-pelan, dihirupnya aroma lili putih yang bermekaran di sepanjang lapang pandang miliknya. Rambut hitam legamnya tak lagi terurai kasar, melainkan telah membentuk kepangan yang membuat lekukan indah di sisi kiri rambutnya. Aravis Tarkheena menikmati alunan syahdu diam seolah menemukan kehidupan baru.

"Kau tahu, sebagian besar gadis seusiaku seharusnya pandai bermain musik ataupun menari tarian tradisional rakyat Calormen. Tetapi, terlahir sebagai putri satu-satunya Kidrash Tarkaan yang lebih menyukai berlatih anak panah bersama abangnya setiap akhir pekan adalah kontradiksi yang menyeramkan. Ayahku sempat memarahiku habis-habisan, tak terkecuali mendiang kakakku itu," Aravis mengeluarkan suara seperti menahan tawa sebelum melanjutkan, "satu-satunya sahabatku, Lasarelean, kau mengingatnya 'kan?—ya dia lah yang kurasa sanggup menerima keadaanku apa adanya—seorang gadis yang di luar dugaan. Hihi."

"Setelah ibu meninggal, hanya mendiang kakakku yang bersedia menemani setiap kesendirian yang kurasakan. Ayah selalu sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraan, tentu. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya. Tanggung jawab kemakmuran rakyat dan bangsa Calormen berada di kedua bahunya. Hanya, pada akhirnya aku membuat kesimpulan imbisil—apa artinya keluarga yang sama sekali tak saling menyapa—oh, ya. Tetapi, aku yakin keadaan dirimu ketika kau masih di Tashbaan jauh lebih buruk dibanding diriku. Mungkin, aku hanya melebih-lebihkan. Maafkan aku, Shasta."

Pengakuan. Sebelumnya Aravis pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, tetapi pemuda itu tidak benar-benar meyakini kebenaran yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Setelah menjalani masa pencarian Tanah Utara selama yang tak bisa diperkirakannya, kini ia menyadari bila gadis yang terisak bersama kuda kesayangannya—Hwin—selalu bersikap kuat. Ia kehilangan mataharinya, yang bagi seorang gadis kecil tentu adalah sosok sang ibunda. Jika Ayah yang diharapkan mampu menggantikan matahari itu jua tak dapat memberi harapan, siapa lagi yang harus dijadikan Aravis sebagai pondasinya bertahan hidup? Tuhan masih menyayangi gadis kecil itu sebab jauh sebelum ia dilahirkan, seorang anak lelaki pernah mengisi relung hatinya, mengajarkannya akan hidup yang sesungguhnya. Kelahiran anak lelaki yang kemudian dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _kakak _itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya sandaran hidupnya.

"Aku tidak jenius dalam bidang apapun. Lasarelean sangat pandai mengukir pahatan atau melukis abstraksi dengan metode tradisional rakyat Calormen. Silsilah keluarganyalah yang membuatnya menjadi demikian. Sedangkan aku—memangnya aku bisa apa. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang kulakukan hanya bersikap murung sepanjang hari, terlebih saat kematian kakak dikabarkan ke penjuru negeri. Tetapi, semenjak kecil, mendiang kakakku tak pernah absen mendongengkan kisah-kisah lampau mengenai tanah Calormen. Terkadang pula, kurasa ia pernah menyebutkan kisah Narnia di dalam ceritanya," ungkap Aravis sembari memangku dagu dengan buku-buku jemarinya, "karena itu, aku berani bertaruh tak ada satupun gadis pendongeng sebagus diriku. _Well, _aku hanya besar kepala. Hah."

Cor memantapkan hati kecilnya. Ia menemukan sisi lain dari gadis bertekad kuat berkebangsaan Calormen ini. Darah sang Tash beredar di dalam pembuluh nadinya. Sedikit, ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membuat senyum.

"Aku juga percaya hal itu kok."

"Hm?" Aravis mendongak, menatap lekat-lekat tekstur wajah Cor yang masih memasang arah pandangnya tepat di hamparan lili putih.

"Aku percaya pada apa yang kau katakan tadi, Aravis. Bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya gadis pendongeng terbaik yang dimiliki Tashbaan. Bahkan, seluruh Narnia. Sesungguhnya, kau tak harus menjadi apa yang telah terbentuk di pikiran orang lain. Kau adalah apa yang kau pikirkan. Bukan begitu? Kau adalah entitas yang tersusun oleh cinta dan kasih sayang mendiang kakakmu. Kebebasan yang tumbuh di dalam hatimu menjadi kekuatan untukmu bertahan hidup. Jangan pernah lupakan apa yang mendiang kakakmu berusaha tinggalkan untukmu seorang, yakni perjuangan. Kau harus tetap berjuang 'tuk menggapai semua yang kau inginkan, ok?"

Dalam keheningan yang berhembus oleh angin musim semi Anvard, ada bisikan-bisikan melodi sang _lady orchid _terdengar. Hembusannya membawa aroma manis selayaknya madu yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh para lebah pekerja. Dalam waktu yang bergerak stabil ini, dua anak manusia hanya terdiam dan menikmati segalanya yang tengah berputar pelan. Sang gadis tersenyum dan anak lelaki lain menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

Menit berikutnya, ada tekanan kecil dan hangat di salah satu sisi pipi sang Pangeran. Dalam diamnya, Aravis Tarkheena menyisakan ucapan _terima kasih _dengan cara yang spesial. Kecupan adalah hal termanis yang berhak diperoleh oleh bocah lelaki baik hati, bukan? Ya, tentu saja.

"Jadi, itukah caramu berterima kasih?"

Aravis menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai kedua rona pipinya. Anak-anak rambutnya tersibak angin dan cepat-cepat ia berputar. Lalu, berlari.

_Dasar. _

_But, thank you, Aravis._

"I-itu sebagai pengganti _maaf _karena aku pernah me-memukulmu!"

Sang Pangeran Anvard hanya tersenyum balik meski detak jantungnya kembali berdentum-dentum tak stabil layaknya ingin keluar saja. Butuh sepersekian detik untuknya mengembalikan kondisinya agar tetap tenang. Diarahkannya manik kebiruan itu pada langit yang tampak jauh lebih tenang. Malam ini pasti akan turun hujan, setidaknya hanya berupa rintik. Hembusan arah angin menuntunnya pada sebuah kesimpulan. Namun, apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak, ia kini tak lagi dihadapkan pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh ketakutan di dasar benaknya. Yang perlu diingatnya hanyalah wajah-wajah mereka yang bersedia menemaninya berjuang atas nama surai sang Singa.

Saat berbalik, ia kembali menemukan wajah-wajah itu.

Selalu, selalu. Perasaan hangat ini akan selalu tersimpan dalam hatinya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note:

_**Maiden's Blush **_adalah salah satu jenis mawar. Kelopaknya sedikit kemerahmudaan tetapi ada juga yang berwarna putih.

**Entitas** adalah sesuatu yang memiliki keberadaan yang unik dan berbeda, walaupun tidak harus dalam bentuk fisik. (Wikipedia)

**Thanks for reading. Probably you are willing to give me feedback after reading it.**


End file.
